deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Dierdre of the Amana Clan
''Common Statistics '''Race:' Air Genasi Age: Unknown Height: 5'6" Weight: 120 pounds Hair: Light Blue with Silver highlights Skin Tone: Pale Blue Skin Texture: Smooth, supple, cool to the touch Eye Color: Light Blue Accent: Unknown Recognizable Features: Upon meeting her, people will very quickly realize that she is unfamiliar with the Common Language. They will find that the air immediately around her is just a few degrees cooler, and that the faint scent of lavender eminates from her. Spoken Languages: She speaks a few languages very fluently: Auran, Elven, Draconic, Sylvan, and Magic. She does understand that each is their own language, but she does not know the origins of these languages, or even the names of them. Left or Right Handed: Right Handed Deity: She has not reached a point in her life where she would make a conscious decision to dedicate herself to the bidding of a god or goddess Class: Wizard, Elemental Savant of the Air Alignment: CN ''Base Ability Scores '''Strength (12): '''Her body is toned, showing that she does take care of it. However, she does tend to struggle with anything of considerable weight. More often than not, she will allow any male that accompanies her to do anything that require physical labor. '''Dexterity (14): '''Many of her movements seem to follow the flow of the air around her. When eating or dancing, she makes a conscious effort to ensure that she appears to be doing so with grace. However, in combat situations, many times her awkwardness comes through. '''Constitution (12): '''With her immunity to airborne contagions, she rarely falls ill to things that affect most people. However, she does still succumb to other types off illnesses. '''Intelligence (20): '''This is by far her strongest point. Most of what she learns, she does so through observation and her own willingness to absorb information. If it is not a topic that interest her, it will not likely take hold. '''Wisdom (10): '''She is a bit naïve and far too trusting of people, until she is given a reason to be fearful or misgiving of them. Not exactly known for making the best decisions. '''Charisma (10): '''Well maintained, but not necessarily strikingly beautiful. Generally unaware of any possibility of others finding her physically attractive. Could be described as a friendly introvert, not one to try to draw attention to herself. Typically does not take on leadership responsibility and is far more comfortable standing back and observing others. 'Statistics' Female Air Genasi Wizard (5), Elemental Savant of the Air (4) Chaotic Neutral '''Languages:' Common, Auran, Elven, Draconic, Sylvan, and Magic AC: 15 - Base (12) Dex Bonus (2) Amulet of Natural Armor (1) HP: 40 Saving Throws:(Fort +3, Ref +4, Will +8) Speed: 30 ft. Main Weapon: Light Crossbow +3 Attack Bonus: +9'Base Attack:' + 4 Spell Resistance: 12 Immunities: Sleep, Paralysis, effects of breathing based spells, mind affecting spells, (more to be added as she gains them) Wizard Familiar: A pixie named Lurina ''General Character Information 'Appearance' Well maintained, generally a cool demeanor. Takes measure to ensure proper posture at all times, regardless of what she is doing. Many times will look as though she is completely lost due almost entirely to having not been exposed to the Common Language prior to her arrival in Yulash. 'Personality' Typically quiet and reserved, she often hesitates to approach others. Polite, but not overly friendly. Spends much of her time alone, accompanied only by her pixie familiar and a small blue lizard she recieved as a reward of sorts from an odd man that a group of adventurers 'entertained'. Her spellbook could be described as 'controlled chaos', which would also be a decent description for pretty much any aspect of her life. 'Background' '' ''Dierdre comes from an exceptionally reclusive clan with extremely limited contact with the outside world, and this contact was a privilege reserved for the Elders. Unless the person has established themselves amongst the ranks of the Elders, they are not taught about the history of their people, or anything else that would bring about curiosity of what might lay beyond their borders. Auran is the language commonly spoken by all members of her race and clan, two of the others she learned from her association with people inside of the Elder’s Circle. It is unknown how her knowledge of the Magic language came about, as there is no one else in her clan that speaks or reads this language. Dierdre was banished from her clan and forbidden to return until she came to be in possession of a friendly blue lizard, a creature that is believed by her people to be only a myth. This sentence was given to her as an alternative to an execution at the request of one of the more respected Elders. 'Important Items, and Lore' There are a few things that Dierdre carries with her at all times. These items include, but are not limited too, her spellbook, a variety of wands, a crossbow, a journal, a seemingly endless supply of fruits and vegetables, and a small blue lizard. 'OOC Information' '' You might notice that when I join a group for some IC combat, I do not tend to type things very often. This is due to my decision to play without the use of the Common Language. Dierdre does pay attention to what is going on, she listens to what people are saying and the tones they are using to help her to determine what is happening. Occasionally, she will say things to people in direct response to something said to her. This will only occur when combat has concluded because of the translations appearing in the same window with the combat log and can very easily be overlooked. I also noticed that when in party chat, what she says and any emotes that I make only appear there and do not show up in the regular speach window. Please do not take offense to my silence, nor just assume I am only there for the xp and loot. Category:PC